Black Midnight
by Emmybee1031
Summary: This book is about a girl named brianna heart who just turned  16 and finds out that she and her three best friends are shift shapers! I have lots of night world charecters!
1. Brianna Harris

_**Black Midnight**_

CHPT. 1 Brianna Harris

This story puts a twist on the night world books and has some of your fav charecters. Brianna walked out side on her 16 b-day to turn in to a-

It all started on a cold foggy night with the moon high in the sky. I thought it was really beautiful, so I decided to go outside and get a front row set. But when I walked outside I turned into a half cat half human thing! "AHHHHHH' I screamed. I ran back inside and ran to my room and found a dreadful sight in the mirror! My tail and fur and the hair on my head had fluffed up because I was so frightened!

Maybe Allie, Lily, and Rose would understand. "Meet me at the clearing in the woods, bring no one! –Bri.' I texted them. Please let them understand, oh please let them understand!Apparently cats run really fast because I got there in five minute and by car it's fifteen. Then three minutes later my best friends got there.

Rose with her bright orange hair and green eyes but trust me just because her name is Rose doesn't mean she is delicate she is actually as fierce as a lion. Lily with sweet honey blonde hair and gray, yellow, blue eyes she is tall and beautiful but she is delicate like a lily. And Allie with her brown hair, warm brown eyes and gorgeous skin that was kissed by the sun, Allie is a marshal arts expert and I wouldn't mess with her if I were you.

But when I saw them my mind went blank. I Screamed, "BLOODY HELL!" and bloody hell indeed. Allie, rose and lily all had tails two and they looked as shocked as I did! "What is going on here?" I demanded in an angry tone. "YOU TELL US! HOW ARE WE SUPOUSED TO KNOW!" squealed Lily.

Then I went and sat down on the ground on the softest spot on the meadow. This meadow was found by us when we got lost in the woods. You can see all of town here but they can't see you. When we were little we use to think it was magic! They came and sat. We all have the same birth day so maybe this was new to them two?

"Do you think it's because of the full moon?" Allie asked in a strong tone. "No, or maybe not!" Said Rose. "Well then if it's not the full moon than what is it!" Lily yelled. "I don't know." I said plainly. We sat for hours discussing what it could be. Then the sun came up we half expected to change back, but we weren't so lucky. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. They understood why. "you thought it would change didn't you Brianna." Said rose. God she hated when her mates called her Brianna. It made her mad her mom us to call her that before she left her.

Allie, Rose, and me all had our parents left us when we were very little and now we live together with our grandmas who are best friends like us. "I'm sorry but it's the only way I can get your attention." She said. It's Lily's gift she can read peoples mind. Which at first I thought she was lying about but when she started finishing my sentences to prove it. I got the point. "It's all right I don't care anymore." I said in a flat tone. Then we each willed our selfs to change!

"Yes!" said Rose with a grin!

"oh my… GRAMS WE HAVE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS!"screamed Allie.

After we had a very very long sprint home we got grounded. "OH, come on grams we didn't do anything wrong we just went for a walk and got lost!" Lily said to her gram. "Oh really did you lose your phone on this walk you took at 12:30!"Said. Is lily's grandma's name, is rose's grandma, and is Allie's grandma. "I have had enough of this!"I yelled. I ran to my room to find a beautiful girl sitting on my bed.

"Brianna! It's me! Thea!" said the girl. "What I don't know a Thea sorry!" I said eyeing her. "Of course you don't silly! I was the one to cast a spell on you and your friends to not turn until your 16 on a full moon! Oh and if i didn't you would have been one at birth and I thought your friends wouldn't want to deal with that because of the Prophecy!" ok this girl has to be crazy. "ALLIE, ROSE, LILY COME HERE NOW!"I called.

Shortly later they came running up. "What, what's wron- who's she?" Questioned Lily. Over the last couple of day's lily got a stronger back bone, not that it wasn't all ready but she used to be shy and fragile, but now she strong with a glow to her ora. "I'm a witch a very nice witch who helped you!"Thea said all smiles.

"Oh and the rest of us are going to be here to see you!" Thea Said.

"The rest of whom!" Allie demanded.

"The day breakers silly!"

"Day What- Rose was cut off by the sound of the door bell. Ahhhh now how's that, well at lest they us the bell, and the door Thea just let herself in. I ran down stairs to get the door with every one behind me. I opened the door to see lots and lots of people. Me, Rose, Lily, and Allie all changed in to cheetahs and ran!

We ran and ran until our lungs felt like they were gonna burst. "OWWW, awww this is killing me." Allie flinched as she transformed back into her human form.

"I know!"Said Rose with a silly grin.

"Guys nock it of now is not the time for tom foolery and nonsense!" Said Lily. Rose and Allie made faces.

"Lily has a point we are being chased by a bunch of crazy people now is definitely not the time to fool around!"I said with a hint of authority in my tone. This time Allie and rose dint make faces. Somehow I had an effect on these two like they seem to take me more seriously than Lily whom I think on Lily's behalf isn't cool.

"We should get rose's car and drive to Vegas." Said Allie with a mocking grin.

"Oh yeah sounds like a plane, we can party till the break of dawn!" Said Rose with that same grin.

"What is wrong with the two of you!"Lily Screamed.

"GUYS NOCK IT OFF NOW!" I yelled at them. I got one fine and one whatever. I saw something in the distance a car and black car. Thea and 4 others got out. One girl with crazy red hair and a fire in her eyes, a guy holding her hand with black/brown hair and brown eyes, another girl with blond hair and a strawberry colored birthmark on her cheek, another guy was holding her with white blond hair and eyes so black you could almost fall into them.

"Hey look I'm so sorry we scared you," exclaimed Thea,"Oh band by the way this is Jez, Morgead, Hannah, and Thierry."

"Oh well what do you expect when you come to someone and tell them they are the key to the prophecy!"Yelled Rose.

"Like I said I'm sorry I came on way to strong."

"No really and who's brilliant idea was that."Rose said.

"Really Thea took a stupid move and did something we all told her not to do, but she did it any way she wasn't even supposed to tell you about the damn prophecy!"Said Jez without a trace of humor on her face.

"I'm sorry I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell them I hadn't seen them since they were babies and i was so happy!"Said Thea.

"It's ok but I might as well tell them." Said Thierry

"Fine."

"A long time ago there were times when witches ruled, werewolves ruled, shape shifters ruled and vampires ruled. I and jez are vampires; well jez is half human-half vampire. And Thea is a witch. And Hannah is a vampire. These days shape shifters are very rare. Long ago a legendary witch gave a prophecy that told of four girls, one with beautiful blond hair, and another with wild orange hair, one with deep chocolate hair and one with black midnight hair. And all of these girls share a secret; they are the last shift shapers in the universe. In other words the chosen ones. There are ancient shape sifter hunters you see long ago we made a tredy with the shape shifters that we would not harm any one of them if they do not harm any one of us. Of course that was difficult for a band of rebel vampires. They started to hunt and kill shape shifters. Then they went too far they tried to kill the most famous and old shape shifter. Even though he had the best security in the business that didn't stop them. They slaughtered them and tortured them, killing them all. This was the most epic battle of a century epic but terrible. Our closest friend was murdered she was amazing she was killed because of our ancient differences. If you step up and except your destiny we will be able to kill every one of them! With Lily's beauty, Allie's battle, Rose's smarts, and Brianna's leadership we can't fail!" Explained Thierry.

"I except." I said

"So do I." Said Lily.

"As do I." Said Rose.

"Aaaa it's worth a shot!" Said Allie


	2. The Black Rose

**CHPT. 2**

**The Black Rose**

**_JEZ's P.O.V_**

Ok so I did feel really bad that we lied to them but we had to! All of it was true we just left out a little bit of info. But that little bit was that the girl with blond hair, who could read peoples mind, dies... "Soo are we ever gonna tell them that lily gets killed in battle." Said Morgead. I loved Morgead with all my heart but how could he be sooo... clue less!

"No of course not... Right Thierry?" I questioned. He had that sad look in his eye. I HATE that look!

"Jez...,"He said slowly," We have to Jez."

"BUT THEY WILL LEAVE IF WE DO!" I Screamed in Thierry's face and stormed of.

_**Brianna's P.O.V**_

Wow! When I got home I was shocked to see Jez, Thea, and Hannah sitting on our beds with backpacks fresh clothes and freshly brushed hair. "Uhhh Hi." Said Allie.

"Hi we have to tell you something." Said Thea. It was until then that I noticed they were our backpack with our cloths in them.

"Soo we going somewhere?" Lily asked. Then our grams walked into the room. "Girls you're going to Vegas with the girls and the rest of the day breakers."Said Lily's gran as they came into the room.

"Is it true?"Lily said tears filling her eyes. She was hurt bad. Warm tears followed down her face. I ran over and cradled her stocking here hair gently.

"Shhhhhhhhh its ok calm down. Don't worry. I'm here, we're here."I said Rose and Allie were here now holding us cradling us. We wouldn't let anything harm her we would rather die than let her get harmed.

"We should go now."Said Hannah grimly.

"I don't want to go!"Lily half cried, half yelled, and half hiccupped all at once. "It's all right we're here." I said looking at her in her eyes. Her grey blue eyes were now misted over and grey. Her blond hair was as messed and looked like she hadn't brushed it in weeks. She got up and grabbed her bag we did the same. We cried as we held our grams and each other. Then not looking back we left our lives, our school our friend and family, and our old crushes behind. I still remember that single tear that shimmered out of my right eye, the first of many. I don't remember much from then because my vision went blurry from all the tears. We held hand tightly as we left our lives. Allie, Rose, Lily, Hannah, Jez, and Thea all joined as one as we walk to a black van with Thierry, and Morgead. Then All four of us fell asleep with tears on our cheeks.

I woke Las Vegas, Nevada. Everyone was asleep except the driver. "Morning Sun shine!"He Joked.

"Morn- wait who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ash Redfern." He said with a grin. Oh my... well he sure is cocky. Even if he is gorgeous.

"So what are you?" I asked. "I am a big, bad, scary, vampire!"He said baring his fangs witch made my scary cat teeth come in as well. He looked taken back as if he expected me to jump. "Well then... someone's too sure of himself haha,"I said laughing. He smirked at me through the mirror. Just then lily shifted kicking me in the neck, but this was bad lily had high heels on. My vein was showing and I was losing a lot of blood. I screamed out in pain. Then everyone woke up. Ash got distracted by the blood and lost control of the car and it swerved and flipped.

All anyone could hear was my screaming. "AHHHH AHHH AHHHHHH!"I screamed. Ash jumped out of the car and pulled me out. He petted my hair looking at me deeply whispering how fine I was gonna be. Everyone else was out of the car, when all of a sudden my neck didn't hurt. I reached up and felt my neck nothing was there. But my hand was covered in blood and so was every part of ash's shirt and jeans.

He looked hungry. I didn't get scared even though he had his fangs bared. Morgead came swooped me up cradled me perfectively. Jez was crouching with him holding me as well. I managed to make them let go. "OY! He's not gonna hurt me I would never be scared of any one of you!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_**ASH'S P.O.V**_

Ash looked at Brianna with love and compassion she believed in him. She reminded him of Mary-Lynnette when she was dying in his arms she said to love again and he hasn't till now. But he still felt like he was abandoning her. But you can have more than one soul mate and I think I just found my second soul mate I thought.

**_BRIANNA'S P.O.V_**

"Don't you see just because he's hungry does that mean he thinks of me of an all you can eat buffet." I said dead serious. "And if he did I could protect myself!"I yelled. I stormed back to the car sat down and buckled my seat belt. They followed behind me. I kept seeing ash looking at me from the mirror.

"Look I'm really sorry that we offended you but if _any_ one of us lost control we would have to help you ok!" Said Thierry.

"Whatever I'm just saying you shouldn't doubt each other!"I said. With a pout. Ash had been silent this howl time. What was up with him?

"I guess so, "Said Thierry. Then the navigation devices said you have reached your destination.

We were at the Venetian hotel and casino in Las Vegas. But Thierry pulled into another parking lot. He pulled up to a building with a black rose painted on the door. "This is one of the old black rose clubs but we have changed it into an underground headquarters."Said Jez. She glided over to the door and knocked. A pretty girl who was short like a pixie with copper curls. "Your back did you get here safe."She Asked.

"Sort of. Guys this Poppy."She said with a smile. She must have known poppy for ever, because they each had that same gleam in their eyes. They looked at each other as if they were having a conversation. Then poppy looked at ash.

"I see," She said eyeing Ash. Then she started walking into the black rose, we followed. Me, Rose, Lily, and Allie stayed back. "Go on we just have to talk, that's all."I said to Thea. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Ok I healed myself. Did you see that the skin closed up and everything!"I whispered. I didn't want a snoopy vampire to hear us.

"We have to stay on our toes; Ash looked at you like you were a snack!"Lily whispered back.

"Anyone up for the Venetian Casino!"Rose Asked. "Sure I need to have a kick back should we go tell them?"I asked.

"No let's go! Oh do you have any money?"Allie Questioned. "I do."Said Lily. Yep our Lily was back.

We walked into the Venetian and it was like a castle huge! Then we went up to the amusement park and went on all the rides, Allie even threw up! "Oh god its fun here!" Rose said. "Speak for yourself Allie still smells like throw up!" Said Lily holding her nose with a smile on her face. "Oh shut up!"Said Allie giving Lily a nudge.

Just then a couple of men came into the hotel. I didn't like the looks of them. It's a gift I have i can tell everything about people and even there attentions. "Run there the hunters, "I yelled and took off. Lily, Rose, and Allie took off as well, with them right behind us. We ran up ten flights of stairs. we dodged into a room and stood toward the open window.

"We have to jump!"I Yelled. "What no!"Screamed Allie as I jumped out of a ten story high window. It was like I was flying. Then I saw Ash and his worried face. He ran as fast as a jungle cat. As I almost reached the ground Ash caught me. Then Jez caught Lily, Morgead caught Rose, and poppy caught Allie.

Then the men looked out the window and threw a knife right at Lily. "NO!"Rose screamed as she blocked the knife with her own body. She looked at me with sad eyes then fell. "NOOOO."I screamed I caught her before she fell.

I cradled her head. I took the knife out of her side. She flinched when I did this. "DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at everyone. I ran to the black rose with Allie in my hands. It was the fastest i had ever ran in my whole life. I ran through the door. I stopped in my tracks there were so many people. "Were is the infirmary!"I yelled. "Bri I'm fine."Said Allie. Her shirt was stained with blood. "Oh... You scared me!"I said hugging her tight.

I got lead to a room to put Allie in. I ran outside to tell them but they weren't there. They must have gone inside. When I turned to the door it was shut and locked. Something was coming.

It was them. The hunters. I was next. I started knocking on the door profusely. "HELP PLEASE HELP ME!"I started sobbing. It was coming faster. "Help."I whispered. I started screaming and sobbing. I never brake like this why was this happening! It was here I started screaming louder and louder. Then my fission narrowed and my world went black.

I woke up and Ash held me in the parking lot, whispering, "Wake up." I growled

"Was that you coming at me like that?" I questioned him. "No I heard you screaming but the door wouldn't open. So I smashed through it and when I saw you I.. well I thought you were dead."

"You thought I was dead?"I asked. "I.. well your clothes were torn and you were covered in blood and you had, well you had fang marks in your neck."He said.

I looked down at myself. Oh my word, how did this happen. Ash was staring at me deeply.

Then he leaned in and...

**SORRY BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**


	3. Books Books Glorious Books!

**Sorry I havnt updated in a while! Summer starts in one week so prepare to do a lot of reading!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>He leaned in and brushed his soft but firm fingers across my forehead. I felt the nice comforting warmth of his delicate touch, I shuddered in delight. He leaned in closer he brushed his lips against mine and I felt my world explode.<p>

I kissed him back with a restrained passion I didn't know I had. I entangled my fingers in his silky hair. I could feel his mind and see into his soul. I laughed on his lips. He rained down kisses. Light but passionate kisses that I returned. _So this is what it's like to love someone._

_I love you. _I heard in my head. I thought I was crazy, did I just hear Ashes thoughts.

"_Yes you did."_

"_Ash?" _I asked questioningly.

Again I felt the explosion. It was like dirking fresh mountain spring water on a hot as inferno day. Something that you didn't know was inside you awakened. A deep amber glow, of passion that you never wanted to end. She loved Ash and she would never stop loving him not even if she died.

They clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity. They heard the door open.

"Hey guys I hate to interrupt but we need you in here," Poppy said as she pocked her head out the door of the black rose. Poppy's eyes widened when she saw me, yeah it probably did look a little strange me covered in damp and dry blood, my cloths ripped to shreds, and my hair looking like a birds nest. In fact I'm surprised she didn't attack Ash right then by the way she was looking at him.

"Poppy inform the others that there has been a security breech and we need to move the girls immediately, Brianna's been attacked." Ash said, and then he helped me up and walked to the door where Poppy held it open. Poppy's mouth went slack as we walked past her. I blushed slightly, but quickly covered it by putting my head down.

As we walked we got some looks of bewilderment and concern. I became fully aware of how bad this looked and put my head down in embarrassment. I clung on tightly to Ash's arm. He walked me to the infirmary when I notified him that I had a slight head ach. When we arrived he looked down at me with concern than said a quick goodbye, and was of. I felt slightly winded as the nurse looked me over and told me that before see would even look me over I would need to wash up and put some decent cloths on. I flushed a deep red and walked to my room to gather my things.

When I arrived at my room Lily was sitting there on her computer emailing her Grandmother. She looked up at me and the smile on her face quickly faded.

"What happened to you?" She said concern stirring in her eyes, but she tried not to let it show, well at least not too much.

"I got attacked outside of headquarters, no need to panic I'm fine I just have a bad head ach, "I said and I saw some of the worry leave her eyes but she still looked suspicious. She nodded and without another word she went back to her emailing. I went to my closet and pulled out a shirt and jeans.

When I got of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and saw two pea sized red marks on my neck and saw purple bruises running up the length of my arm I gasped when I saw a bruise on my temple and was hurt by the thumping in my head. I was getting nervous and decided to head out to the hospital wing. I walked at a quick pace and was about to collapse when I finally made it to the wing. The nurse sighed with relief when she saw I was clean and dressed. She led me to a private room and said a healer would be over soon to examine me. I sat there in suspense.

By the time I was done reading every magazine they had to offer the healer came in. She had black poker straight hair and wore a daring expression, she reminded me of someone but I couldn't recall who that someone was.

"Hey I'm Blaise, I'm Thea's cousin, and I will be helping you today and could I have you change into this please." She tossed me a hospital gown and turned around. I hesitated.  
>"I'm not looking, <em>please<em> hurry I'm on a tight schedule," She said and by her voice I could tell she was not amused. I dressed quickly as if my life depended on it and murmured a thing or two. I don't know on what planet sweet Thea and rude Blaise could be related it was as if she thought she was so superior to everyone! She turned around and smirked.

She took some test and then said I should probably have a cat scan when she saw the bruise on my temple. She ensured me that she thought of it as nothing and not to worry too much. Her version of a cat scan was much more different than mine. She did so voodoo witch craft then said I just had some minor bruising on my skull nothing to worry about. She told me that because of the way I react to injures my bruises and all my injures might even be gone entirely in the next few days. That is if I took the medicine she told me to. I happily agreed and went back to my room.

I read my book for a little while, but I started to get exhausted so I decided to go to sleep early and skip dinner. I tossed and turned thinking of the meeting with the day breakers tomorrow. I finally got to find out what was going on around here! I fell asleep as quickly as this whole thing started.

When I woke up Lily was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to me. I got up quietly and tried not to make too much noise as I showered and got ready for the day. When I walked out of the bath room Lily had just began to wake up.

"Good morning sunshine," I said to her with a wide smile on my face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and smiled a weary smile.

"Mornin, you seem better," She said with a yawn. I laughed.

"Just got a nice sleep," I said as I walked over to my dresser and took the little bottle filled with greenish gray liquid. I drank it till it was empty and then washed my mouth out with water because of how bad it made my breath smell. I grabbed some gum.

Lily studied me.

"There is something you aren't telling me, isn't there," She said looking at me wonderingly. I cursed under my breath.

I ran over and plopped down on her bed.

"Me and Ash kissed it was incredible, uhhh he is such a good kisser," I said with a moan. Lily's eyes widened.

"And you're only telling me this now! Ok never mind give me the details," She demanded. I laughed and started telling her everything.

By the time I was done she was in complete shock. I laughed so hard I felt like my sides were gonna split, she joined in and we both collapsed on the floor. Then Jez came in she laughed once she saw us then she informed us that the meeting was about to begin. We made our way to the living room where everyone was lounging on furniture lazily. I took a seat next to Rose and lily sat on the floor next to Allie.

I spotted Ash, our eyes met I smiled and waved and he smiled. I giggled to myself; the Bri I knew would never flirt with a guy so openly especially around a ton of strangers. Then Thierry came in and a hush fell over the room.

"Welcome," He said in his usual la di da manner, "I know all of you have been wondering why four young special shape shifters might help us win this war," He eyed us cautiously, "They have powers beyond belief! They heal at an extraordinary rate, young Brianna her got attacked yesterday, and was badly damaged, Brianna can you come up her please," He directed at me. I nodded my head and got up. He pulled my hair off my neck where the two pea sized marks were almost invisible. The crowd froze and then he held up my arm with the yellowish bruises that were all most gone. He motioned for me to sit down.

"You see! Vampire marks take almost weeks to get like that, certainly not a day, the same with the bruises! She even had some bruising on her skull and as Thea has told me is practically gone now!" He said beaming. "And they have powers we have not yet discovered, as you know Lily got a knife thrown at her and Rose took the blow to protect her dear friend, we cannot under any circumstances let them out of our sight we must stick to them like glue. If anyone of them dies the fate of the world will not look to bright," He looked at us, "_**You**_ are all on house arrest you aren't to step on foot out of this building unless someone is with you. Do you understand me?" He said with authority. I knew he directed this most importantly at me since I almost died yesterday. I flushed red and nodded. Lily, Rose, and Allie nodded as well.

"Good!" He said clapping his hands, "I guess we are done here," He said happily and walked off. I sat there unable to move. Then I saw Ash coming toward me and I smiled. He sat down and rapped his strong, warm arms around me. I leaned into him and buried my head in his shoulder. Then he stood up and extended his hand toward me I looked at it questioningly, but then I took it. He lead me up three flights of stairs and down a narrow corridor and then he pulled down a ladder then we were in a room with a huge sky light and lots of windows. The room was clean and had a few book shelves a piano and some big comfy looking couches, a coffee table and a few big recliners, and one desk with a chair. I looked up at him smiling. He smiled down at me he lead me to the desk. I sat on top of it.

"I thought that since you will be locked up here for a while you might want some fresh are and sun light, do you like it," He said with a flirtatious smile.

"I love it," I said, "I love…," I wandered off toward the end of my sentence and blushed and looked down. He cupped my chin and made me look up at him into his gorgeous eyes.

"I know, me two," He said then he bent his head down and I closed my eyes. Our lips met, and I felt electric sparks all up and down my body, they were passionate kisses, my held back hunger was let out and I could feel his hunger equal to mine. I smiled against his lips. He tightened his grip and brought me closer. I felt like forever until we broke apart. Then he led me to a book shelf.

"Do you read?" He asked. I could almost laugh how did we go from kissing to him asking me about reading.

"All the time," I said which was an understatement, I practically breathed books. I looked over the book shelf which had newer books than I thought it would I pulled Jane Austin novel off the book shelf.

"Oh, I'm almost done reading the first one to this one!" I said excited. I put it on the desk and went back to the book shelf and pulled out several more books. Then I plopped down on the couch and started to read a Nancy Drew Novel. Ash sat down next to me and began reading some war book. I had almost finished the Nancy Drew book when Ash tapped me.  
>"mmhh," I asked without looking at him. It was right when the mystery was going to be solved.<p>

"We have to go down for dinner," He said. I nodded and folded the corner of the page and put it down on the desk.

I took his hand as we left by the time dinner was over and I was showered and back in bed I had finished Nancy Drew and The first Jane Austin Novel and started the second. I went to sleep exhausted.

It went like this for the next couple of months, but soon I ran out of books to read so Jez, Poppy, Morgan, and Ash all accompanied me to a multistoried Barns & Noble. I ran my hand over the glossy cover of a new Kim Edwards book. I ended up getting twenty-seven new books. I started to read one on the drive home, but soon got nauseous so I had to put the book down I guess freak cats aren't immune to bad drivers. We got home and I when to the little alcove I had become so comfortable with and snuggled down with my new book with the other twenty-six laying on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Tell me in a review! 3<strong>


	4. School

**SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE IN A WHILE**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><span>BRI'S P.O.V<span>

Soon after two month of nothing, but being coped up in a safe house we started school. I complained when Ash first mentioned it, due to the fact that I had completely forgotten my regular normal life. But when I ran out of books to read and became bored as hell it didn't seem so bad anymore but Allie didn't agree.

"This totally sucks, we are awesome shape shifters who have a prophecy written about us, don't you think we shouldn't have to go to school. What if the night world finds us and kills us," Allie said being overdramic.

We all lay stretched across the floor of the room Lily and I shared. It was around midnight and in about eight hour we would be starting school.

"Oh come on Allie like circle daybreak would let us die! Anyway we will be going to school where Thea and Blaise did," Said Lily as she yawned and stretched like a cat, no pun intended.

"Big whoop," Said Rose rolling her eyes. I shivered when she remember the story Thea had told her about the particular incident that had happened at her high school.

"Yeah and we won't know anyone," I said then made my voice mocking, "At lest we have each other!" A pillow hit me in the back of my head. I saw Lily smirking at me stifling a giggle. I raised an eye brow at her pretty sure we were thinking the same thing. Life or death.

I looked at the pillow that was evenly between us. I dove for it gracefully and nearly got hit by another pillow on the way. I somersaulted behind the bed pillow in hand. I took in a battle stance and hurled the pillow right at lilies head. She ducked and lobbed another one. I bolted for the door.

The four of us ran from the room throwing anything and everything we could get our hands on. I leaped over a sofa stealthily. We all used our cat stealth to try and not wake anyone up, but that didn't go as paned. Thierry and Hanna stormed from their room thundering on the way. We dropped our thing and bolted for it luckily they hadn't seen us. We ran up different flights of stair. We ran in to an empty room and then collapsed in laughter on the floor. Sometime during laughter and talking we all fell into a deep slumber.

I woke sore and stiff. It took me longer than it should have to remember where I was. I looked around the room and stifled a laugh. I kicked the other awake. They stretched and looked as shocked as I did. I laughed and Rose glared at me. I grabbed one of the pillows we forgot about and threw it and her face and was out the door before she could even react.

I ran down the stair into the main hall and was shocked by what a big mess we made. I quickly sidestep to my room hoping no one would see me but it was no use.

"Brianna Harris what on earth did you girls do last night," Thierry said when he saw me. I froze and I had all eyes on me. I was saved when Lily, Rose, and Allie came running down the stair and threw pillows at me. I coughed. They realized we couldn't lie our way out of it now.

"It was self defense, I got attacked by an oversensitive blonde," I said with an overly serious face on. Lily smirked and Rose nodded. "That actually true so were just gonna go get ready for school," She said. Thierry didn't stop us as we went to his room but my hyper active ears heard him said something about a cat dinner.

I glared at him as I walk through the door. We hurried to get ready not wanting to be lat effort our first day of school. Looked at my reflection my green eyes piercing and black hair swirling down my back, a judgmental smirk on my red lips. I looked menacing; people will just avoid me, good that's the way I like it.

I walked out of our room and grabbed my black jansport backpack with my books in it. We packed our bags two nights before not wanting to do it on the morning of school. I

"Hey beautiful, ready for school," Ash said as he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest. "No, you won't be there," I said. He laughed. "Well I'll miss you also and I have to worry about all those other nasty boys," He said. I got on tip toe and kissed him.

"I'm flattered but you don't have to worry," I said. He smiled.

"God would you two get a room and lets go I don't want to be late," Said Morgead brushing past us roughly.

"Your coming," I asked walking after him.

"Of course what would Jez and I do if we didn't have you in our entire day," He said with a smirk. I shoved by him. I wondered why he and Jez got to go but Ash didn't. Morgead walked out the door and got into the driver's seat of the circle daybreak car. I was about to walk out the door but Ash grabbed my waist and pulled me into a long kiss. He pulled away, "Goodbye," He whispered and set off down the hall. I sighed and walked out the door.

After nothing but shadows and fluorescent light it took my eyes several seconds to adjust. Morgead honked the horn, "Hurry up Harris we don't have all day," He yelled.

I smacked him hard on the back of the head when I climbed in the back seat. Rose snorted.

"You don't rush a lady," I said.

"Good because I don't see a lady, I see a snide, sarcastic, feline," He said rubbing the back of his head.

"And don't you forget," I said darkly, he glared at me through the mirror. We had grown used to our little fight and argument. Jez just sighed and put head phones in, obviously wishing she were somewhere other than here. I didn't blame her, Morgead is damn annoying.

We arrived relatively soon, thirty or twenty minute drive. I climbed out and stretched. Even a short time in a car was too much for someone who liked constant movement. I walked toward the school Jez and Morgead behind me, Rose, Lily, and Allie next to me when something knocked into me. I fell on my ass with a thud a heavy weight one top of me.

I held my breath. A beautiful guy was on top of me. He was obviously playing catch with some guy friends when he went for a long on and fell on me, I could tell those where his intentions. He flushed and scrambled to get off. I could hear his guy friends laughing from here.

He extended his hand to me once he was up. I took it and smiled at him, he smiled sheepishly back.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there," He said still smiling.

"It really is ok, mistakes happen," I said. He flushed again.

"Your new here aren't you I think I would remember your face," He paused to smile, "Well my name is Will Anomaly, if you ever need anyone to hang with anyone."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind," I said. I waved goodbye then went back to Allie and them.

"Making new friends," Rose asked.

"Yeah you could say that," I said. I looked back at Will Anomaly, god I was in trouble.


End file.
